In Sheep's Clothing
In Sheep's Clothing is the fourth episode of season 1 in Telltale Games' The Wolf Among Us. Plot Official Summary Has the Wolf met his match? Beaten and bloody, Bigby is confronted by the realization that a society built on secrets is ripe for exploitation. And that the disenfranchised of Fabletown may see his prey not as the cause of their problems, but as their solution. Constantly caught between ‘the rules’ and doing the right thing, Bigby must tread a path fraught with danger in this penultimate episode. Full Summary In a nightmare sequence, Bigby is about to be axed to death by Bloody Mary; he violently awakes to find himself being operated on by Doctor Swineheart, with Colin and Snow watching. The Silver Bullet Mary shot Bigby with in the previous episode is Bigby's key weakness requiring an important healing practice. Eventually, Swineheart finishes. Bigby will then have to defend himself for Dum's brutal murder (if he was killed last episode) to Snow. Snow then remarks that she, as the new Deputy Mayor, will start doing things by the book, meaning unglamoured Fables must be sent to The Farm. Bigby will have to decide whether or not Colin must go. Snow is called, and tells Bigby that Bufkin told her that Nerissa has requested to meet Bigby. Nerissa and Bigby speak at the latter's office, though Bigby is unable to derive much useful information since the ribbons on Nerissa's neck impede her from discussing anything directly. Snow arrives and tells Bigby that Beauty and Beast called, and Nerissa subtly tries to tell Bigby that he should pursue this lead. At their apartment, Beauty acknowledges to have taken out a loan from the Crooked Man at The Lucky Pawn run by the Jersey Devil, whilst Beast acknowledges having been doing work as a courier at the butcher shop, The Cut Above -- though he suspects it is illegal merchandise and not meat in the packages he delivers. Beast also mentions having seen Bloody Mary at the shop before. Bigby must now decide whether or not to go to the Cut Above or the Pawn Shop first; he will automatically go to the second location after the first. When Bigby visits the butcher shop, he finds a timid man Johann there; he is quiet and puts on a facade of innocence, though Bigby soon realizes that in reality, the back room of his business is being used as an illegal black market factory by the Crooked Man's crew. No sign of Bloody Mary is here. Additionally, if this was the first location Bigby visits, he will find a long list of clients on the chalkboard -- but the list will have been erased if Bigby visits the butcher shop second. Bigby can either be brutal or peaceful with Johann. When he visits The Lucky Pawn, he finds Jack there working the register; soon enough, the Jersey Devil (arguing intensely with the Woodsman) enters. After a brief scuffle between the three, Jersey unglamours into his true form and battles Bigby. Bigby incapacitates him, with the help of the Woodsman, who he seems to make up with. Jersey tells Bigby that the door to the Crooked Man's house alternates in location. If Bigby visited this shop first, he will find Jack arguing with Toad, and will have some time to look around the shop before the scuffle occurs. (Bigby will find the stolen Magic Mirror shard at the second location he visits). Returning to the Business Office to find Bluebeard arguing with Snow who is also arguing with Toad, Bigby also decides whether or not Toad should leave for the farm. Either way, Bufkin is able to repair the Magic Mirror. When Snow asks for Crane, it shows Bloody Mary ordering Crane to flee to Paris and not attract Fabletown's attention as she breaks off the magic mirror's vision. When Bigby asks for the Crooked Man, the mirror reveals a door in an unfamiliar location before the door relocates to another area. Knowing the location of the relocated door and that the door will relocate again soon, Bigby rushes out to catch it before it moves again -- though Snow warns him to return the Crooked Man back alive and not executed. Bigby arrives and enters the door teleporting him to the Crooked Lair, where he finds Tiny Tim acting as the bodyguard. He enters the main lounge room -- he finds Dee, Dum (Determinant), Jersey Devil, Georgie and Vivian all in the room, with the Crooked Man present as the leader. Bigby decides how to initially react to the Crooked Man as the episode ends. Appearances Characters *Bigby Wolf *Bloody Mary (Dream/Magic Mirror Vision) *Swineheart *Snow White *Colin *Nerissa *Beast *Beauty *Jack Horner *Toad *Jersey Devil *Woodsman *Cryer (No Lines) *Johann *Bluebeard *Bufkin *Magic Mirror (Repaired) *Ichabod Crane (No Lines; Magic Mirror Vision) *Tiny Tim *Tweedledee *Tweedledum (Determinant; No Lines) *Georgie Porgie *Vivian (No Lines) *Crooked Man *Headless Horseman (Statue) Locations *Woodlands **Bigby's Apartment **Bigby's Office **Beauty and Beast's Apartment **Business Office *Lucky Pawn *Trip Trap *The Cut Above *Central Park **Gothic Bridge *The Crooked Lair In-Game Decisions Did you send Colin to the Farm? * Didn't send Colin to the farm - 85.5% * Sent Colin to the farm - 14.5% Did you attempt to remove Nerissa's ribbon? * Didn't attempt to remove the ribbon - 63.8% * Attempted to remove the ribbon - 36.2% Which Crooked operation did you investigate first? * The Cut Above -''' 63.2%''' * The Lucky Pawn - 36.8% Did you send Toad to the Farm? * Didn't send Toad to the farm -''' 73.3%''' * Sent Toad to the farm - 26.7% How did you respond to the Crooked Man? * Tried to arrest him - 10.4% * Agreed to talk with him first - 43.7% * Lit a cigarette - 41.1% * Threatened him - 7.1% Impacts *Tweedledum will appear in this episode, if Bigby decides not to kill him in "A Crooked Mile". **If he was killed instead, Snow and Jersey Devil have additional lines about him. *If Bigby rips off Grendel's arm and spared Tweedledum, Snow asks Bigby why he felt ripping his arm off was necessary. *Depending whether or not Bigby told Beast about Beauty, one of them will treat him coldly and the other will be friendly to him. *If Bigby went to Crane's apartment and told Snow of Jack stealing, he will mention this and got eight weeks work from Snow. *If Bluebeard burned Crane's things or beat up Flycatcher, depending which location you went first, Bigby can then question his motivations for these actions. Mentioned Characters *Simple Simon *Blacksmith *Dickory Dock Deaths *Simple Simon (Confirmed Fate, Determinant) Trivia *First time the Caller is heard (he isn't heard/seen at any other time in the game). *First appearance of the Jersey Devil. *First appearance of Johann. *Last appearance of the Woodsman. *Last appearance of Ichabod Crane. *Last appearance of Bufkin. *Last appearance of the Magic Mirror. *Last appearance of Swineheart. *First mention of Simple Simon. *First mention of the Blacksmith. *First mention of Dickory Dock. *Last appearance of the Headless Horseman (Statue) *Terence McGovern, the voice of Larry in The Walking Dead, plays Johann in this episode. *This is the only episode where Holly and Grendel don't appear. * Although Crane appears, he does not have any lines in this episode. * This is the only episode that includes no character deaths regardless of the player's actions. **However, Jack can mention Simple Simon's demise, who was killed by Crooked Man's organization. Trailers The Wolf Among Us A Telltale Games Series - Episode 4 - 'In Sheep's Clothing'|Official Trailer Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Episodes